1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved traffic enforcement device of the type designed to provide rapid, accurate and legally admissible evidence pertaining to the identification, speed and location of moving vehicles. More particularly, the invention pertains to a mobile unit designed to be carried in a monitoring vehicle and which includes a traffic speed detector (e.g. a radar or laser speed detector), a camera and global positioning satellite monitor; these components are operably coupled so that, when a moving vehicle being monitored exceeds a predetermined speed limit, an identifying image of the vehicle is taken via the camera, and both speed and location information from the detector and monitor is imposed upon the image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simple hand-held or mobile speed detectors using radar or laser technology have long been available and are the bane of drivers habitually exceeding speed limits. Generally speaking, in the use of these devices extraneous evidence is required regarding the date, time of day, and location of the speeding offense. As a consequence, the testimony of the arresting officer is generally required to ensure a conviction of the traffic offender.
A recent innovation in traffic enforcement equipment combines a stationary camera and speed detecting equipment. In such devices, the camera is placed at a fixed location and is coupled with the speed detector. When a speeder passes the fixed location, the detector operates and the camera is simultaneously activated to create an identifying image of the vehicle, typically by photographing the vehicle's license plate. In order to increase the evidentiary impact of the image, the speed information from the speed detector is imposed on the image. However, these units cannot readily be used from a mobile platform, inasmuch as they provide no evidence regarding the particular location of a speeding offense. A combination device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,994, which is incorporated by reference herein.
Global positioning satellite monitors as a part of complete global positioning systems (GPS) have recently become available. This equipment is highly accurate, and can effectively provide the user with location information by receiving multiple satellite signals. Civilian use global positioning systems of this character can readily ascertain locations within one hundred meters of true locations. Exemplary GPS equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,212 and 5,198,831; these patents are incorporated by reference herein.